Small children are often reluctant to eat, especially in the first stages of spoon-feeding. Parents take great effort in the form of singing, speaking or story telling in order to convince the child to eat.
Rewarding signals such as melody or flashing lights are very useful in educating children to perform desired tasks. Thus, for example, in order to educate children to ease themselves into potties, such potties comprising an electronic device in which moisture closes an electrical circuit which activates music or a flash of light are used, and after performing the desired task, the child receives such a rewarding signal.
It would have been highly desirable to provide a cutlery piece such as a spoon or the like which is capable of providing the child with a rewarding signal upon emptying the food therefrom, thus turning feeding into a joyful event.